i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Meng Hao
|affiliation(s)=Wealth League of Demon Sealers Fang Clan First Bloodline of the Meng Clan |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Violet Fate Sect (Forsaken) Blood Demon Sect (Blood Prince) |home=Planet East Victory (Born) State of Zhao (Raised) |cultivation_base=All Heaven Dao Immortal Realm with 123 Immortal Meridians; 33 Immortal Souls |fleshly_body=Dao Realm |novel=Book 1, Chapter 1 }} Meng Hao (孟浩) is the main protagonist of I Shall Seal the Heavens. At first a common mortal until one day he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of immortal cultivators by a cold beauty, Xu Qing, changing his destiny forever. History Prior to Book 1 Meng Hao was born on Planet East Victory in the Fang Clan. He was born with a Nirvana Brand, which is a Heaven-defying daoist magic of the Fang Clan that allows Nirvanic Rebirth up to four times. To undergo Nirvanic Rebirth it requires a deep cultivation base, as well as a very pure Fang clan bloodline, but Meng Hao on his seventh birthday under went Nirvanic Rebirth, reverting him back into a baby to be born again, while also producing a Nirvana Fruit. He underwent Nirvanic Rebirth two times before Shui Dongliu came to Meng Haos parents and told them that if they guard Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years and not to interfere with Meng Haos Karma until he was at the Dao Seeking Stage than Meng Hao would have a chance a surviving. Many years ago Meng Hao's parents left him before his seventh birth day. He lived in Yunjie County, which lay at the foot of the mountain. He had a dream of becoming an official Meng Hao stood on top of the mountain after failing the exam yet again. He was pondering what was he going to do with his life when he heard Wang Youcai shouting for help. He claimed to have been captured with other people from nearby towns by a flying woman. Meng Hao decided to help them and then suddenly a mysterious woman appeared. She said that she was one person short so she kidnapped him as well. They then flew to the outer parts of the Reliance Sect and started working as servants for Immortals. There Meng Hao got his Qi Condensation Manual which contained basic information about the sect and cultivation tips. He started living with a 12/13 year old chubby boy, son of a Lord. Meng Hao was working during day and cultivating during night. Meanwhile he befriended Fatty using fried chicken. After 4 months he finally reached the first level of Qi Condensation and was promoted to Outer Sect. He is bestowed with a house, a green robe, a spirit tablet, and a bag of holding. The spirit tablet allowed him enter the Treasure Pavilion to retrieve a magic item. He was tricked into picking a seemingly useless Copper Mirror. The next morning was Pill Distribution Day. His Master Uncle Shangguan and two Inner Sect Disciples were in charge of handing out pills and Spirit Stones. One of the Inner Sect Disciples was Xu Qing, the woman that brought him to the Sect. Meng Hao was supposed to get a Dry Spirit Pill as a reward for recent promotion. Realizing that this treasure will only bring him trouble, he decided to give it to Elder Sister Xu as a gratification for letting him start a new life. She accepted the pill and lent him Immortal's Cave that she used to live in. After entering the cave he discover a Spirit Spring. When he finished absorbing energy accumulated by spirit spring Meng Hao went out to hunt some chickens. Unexpectedly the Copper Mirror exploded the butt of the chicken. After carrying out a few tests he realized that his Magical Treasure could explode a butt of any creature that had fur even Demonic Beasts. Finished with exploration of nearby area he went back to his cave and consumed a Spirit Condensation Pill and a Demonic Core he broke through to second level of Qi Condensation. He noticed the disappearance of a Spirit Stone and a new Demonic Core, that lead him to conclusion that his Copper Mirror can duplicate items in exchange for Spirit Stones. Upon reaching second level of Qi Condensation one can learn to use Immortal Skills. Meng Hao decided to learn Flame Serpent Art. After a failure in learning the skill he started hunting for Demonic Beasts. One month passed. He learned the Flame Serpent and killed a bear-shaped demonic beast. Later it was time for his second Pill Distribution Day. After getting monthly resources Zhao Wugang tried to take Meng Hao's cave and items. He transformed using Were-demon skill into a furry monster. Noticing the transformation Meng Hao killed him using Copper Mirror. Zhao Wugang's bag of holding contained eight Spirit Stones, seven Spirit Condensing Pills and a bone fragment covered with strange symbols. With the help of Spirit Stones and Copper Mirror Meng Hao broke into the peak of the third level of Qi Condensation. He started a Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet in the Public Zone. Cultivation Path Meng Hao's path of cultivation varies greatly from everybody else's. Qi Condensation *Meng Hao who unlike everyone else who stop at the Ninth Level of Qi Condensation went up to the Thirteenth Level, something not seen since ancient times. Foundation Establishment *At Foundation Establishment Meng Hao had Perfect Dao Pillars with no cracks at all, and had 10 pillars instead of 9 Core Formation *Meng Hao had a Gold Core Nascent Soul *While most people only have one Nascent Soul, four considered the ultimate, but with a Flawless Foundation and a Violet Core, along with a One Color Soul Procurement Pill, then it’s possible to add one more element. But Meng Hao had a total of Nine. Spirit Severing *Since Meng Hao had Nine Nascent Souls and by combining them gave him the power of Spirit Severing helping him form a path into Spirit Severing. *For his first severing he chose to sever the Resurrection Lily in him to seek the path of Freedom and Independence. He did this in the Milky Way Sea where he shortly after got killed by the 10th Wang Clan patriarch for his perfect foundation. *After his resurrection Meng Hao was brought to the Rebirth Cave by Xu Qing in order to save him. This effort proved futile until he met Shui Dongliu in the cave who informed him that he hadnt lost his cultivation. After being enlightened by Shui Dongliu and realising that he was too obsessed with his perfect foundation, he chose to sever perfection. After severing perfection he gained his paragon branch where he got his dao fruit. After Shui Dongliu severed his dao fruit, Meng Hao gained his famous Eternal Stratum which has helped greatly in his following adventures. *After having been rebirthed by Shui Dongliu in the Rebirth Cave. Meng Hao gained an insane amount of devilish intent. Wherever he went, slaughter would incur. The entire Southern Domain came to fear Meng Hao and he would be known as the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon sect. His devlish intent especially rose greatly during the war with the Northern Domain. During a critical point in the war where Meng Hao got trapped by a Monkey Cage, he got enlightened on which path he should follow. This was also emphasised by Patriarch Blood Demon on whether he should Sever the Devil and Seek the Dao or Sever the Dao and Seek the Devil. After having made his decision he chose to Sever the Devil in him and Seek the Dao. He used a 100% mist blade to sever his devil which meant that it was an incredibly great dao and will, the likes of which had never been seen before. After having made his severing he immediately rose the peak of Dao Seeking which decided the victory for the Southern Domain in the war against the Northern Domain. Dao Seeking *With the unique things that Meng Hao severed in Spirit Severing allowed Meng Hao to reach half-way to True Immortality upon his third severing, along with an Immortal Meridian he received allowed him match up to the peak of the Immortal Realm. (Considered around someone with 80 Immortal Meridians) True Immortal *While in Dao Seeking, Meng Hao got some good fortune from the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite, in the shape of a Immortal Meridian which allowed Meng Hao to slowly build upon it, forging his path into True Immortality. After gaining more good fortune from the first generation patriarch of the Fang Clan Meng Hao managed to build his 1 Immortal Meridian into 8 before even stepping into the Immortal Realm. *After passing his Immortal Tribulation he received 100 Merdians from the Door of Immortality building upon the 8 he already had, and one from Blood Demon and one from a Resurrection Lily from the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite, Meng Hao got his first immortal meridian from, allowed Meng Hao to understand what Meridians really where, which allowed him to Corroborate his own Dao, allowing him to form his own Meridians. He received some more good fortune before eventually he reached the peak of True Immortality, 123 Immortal Meridians. Immortal Emperor Allheaven Emperor Immortal Allheaven Dao Immortal Meridians of True Immortality * 1-100 – Normal tribulation merdians * 101-108 – Ancient Immortal Meridians from the Dao Lamp * 109 – Blood Demon Grand Magic (Blood Demon) * 110 – Resurrection Lily Made Of Real Bad Millies * 111 – Eternal Stratum (Sublime Spirit Scripture) * 112 – True Immortal fleshly body – Qi and Blood * 113 – Eight Demon Sealing Hex - Bodily Cultivation Hexing * 114 – Seventh Demon Sealing Hex - Karmic Hexing * 115 – Sixth Demon Sealing Hex – Life Death Hexing * 116 – Fifth Demon Sealing Hex – Inside-Outside * 117 – Paragon Bridge (Paragon Magic) * 118 – Immortal Character from a Paragon (Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite) * 119 – Fang Bloodline Dragon (Fang Clan – Ancestral Awakening) * 120 – Starry Sky meridian (Choumen Tai) * 121 – Demon Immortal Dragon (Ke Jiusi – Ke Yunhai’s Dragon-Phoenix Soul Lamp) * 122 – Flying Rain Dragon Legacy * 123 – Essence of Divine Flame References Category:Characters Category:Immoral Category:Male Category:Demon Sealers Category:Alchemist Category:South Heaven Category:State of Zhao Category:Reliance Sect Category:Violet Fate Sect Category:East Pill Division Category:Grand Dragoneer Category:Fang Clan Category:Planet East Victory Category:Meng Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Corroboration Category:100-123 Immortal Merdians Category:Mount Daqing Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea